In Dreams
by Solo By Choice
Summary: Sometimes they yell at me and hate me for letting them die. Or worse they look at me with sadness and regret and ask why I couldn’t have saved them. I really hate those dreams, and I know this will soon turn into one like that.
1. Story

A/N: I'm back with a couple things to say: 1) sorry, I'm a huge procrastinator and I have no time so my stories aren't updated often, 2) I usually don't take NJO as canon, but here I do, just because, 3) I sincerely love every person that reviewed: thanks!

Disclaimer: As usual, the idea's all that's mine.

I knew I was dreaming as soon as my eyes opened because I'd never been to a place like this in my entire –and admittedly long-life.

The grass was perfectly green and just uneven enough so it looked natural as opposed to overly short and perfect like some people's lawns. The sky was the most beautiful blue I'd ever seen and three clouds drifted lazily above.

But then I noticed the people.

Not that I hadn't actually seen them before; I'd been too preoccupied with the scenery to let this fact register in my mind.

Immediately, I stiffened. I never had good dreams with these people in them; the people of the past. It might be pretty now, but soon this would turn into another nightmare that made me want to scream or cry.

They were arrayed into lines on either side of me, as though I were standing in an aisle. It couldn't hurt to look, I thought, because I desperately missed them all.

Beginning on my left stood a couple, man and woman. The tall man was recognizable, but he looked different. Younger. Happier. His blond hair lacked grey, the lines I could remember around this man's mouth and at the corners of his eyes were gone, and his blue eyes were no longer haunted with years of pain and sadness.

The woman was also tall and equally young. Her waist length hair was white, but it had always been, for some reason. Her pale green eyes lacked the similar shadows of sadness and unbearable knowledge.

On the other side stood another pair. The man was similar in height to me (short), his eyes vibrant green, his hair straight and that funny gold/ginger/blond color that I've never been able to describe mixed with darker brown, completely free of grey.

Next to him and holding hands was a woman of the same height. Her brown hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and her hazel eyes laughed. She looked just like she used to when we were kids and the universe was a happier place.

Behind her stood her father, his hair a brown I could hardly recognize, no longer grey like I'd always remembered. But he was still tall and grizzled in an oddly grandfather-y way.

Moving on I saw many more. It was strange that so many people be in this one dream. Usually they are alone or in small groups.

Sometimes they yell at me and hate me for letting them die.

Or worse they look at me with sadness and regret and ask why I couldn't have saved them. I really hate those dreams, and I know this will soon turn into one like that.

An enthusiastic young man with brown hair and eyes grinned at me energetically.

There was a tall man, dark haired and eyed, standing next to a woman of average height, her blond pony tail swaying in that memorable way.

A handsome man, his grin genuine instead of acted, stood next to a Twi'lek woman, green skinned, looking much happier than I believe I've ever seen her.

Next to them, another man, harder to recognize. The prosthetic left leg and the face plate that covered the upper left half of his face were gone. His hair was mussy and light brown, his eyes (both real now) twinkled with mischief. A thin mustache and goatee were still there, the same color as his hair.

A black haired man, looking the exact opposite from the depressed state I remember trying to get him out of, held hands with a thin woman with short, downy blond hair and blue eyes. She'd finally decided who she wanted to be, it seemed. I shook my head. _These people are dead, and this is just a dream._ But I so wanted it to be real.

Continuing on I saw more people than I wanted to count, but I could assign the correct name to each face with the utmost ease.

A grey furred Bothan male grinned at me with the deranged sense of humor all my friends seem to—used to—have.

A small Bothan female, pretty for her species with black fur and a single white streak beginning above her violet eyes and traveling diagonally down her face, neck, and under her shirt, held hands with a tall, thin man with brown hair, a thin moustache, and a young face that belayed the things he'd seen.

A similar looking man, but with darker skin, hair, and eyes, stood next to his cousin, smiling that straight toothed smile I remember flawlessly.

A man with a huge grin on his naturally young-looking face seemed as ready to spew off jokes and jibes as ever. I realized, not for the first time how much I'd missed him and his pranks.

Another man I missed greatly stood on his right, usually dour face sporting the biggest smile I've ever seen there.

Next there was a small built woman, dressed, as usual, in white, her brown hair hanging down to her waist instead of up in tight braids as I often saw it. Her precise features seemed softer, happier.

A much taller man stood next to her, grinning his signature half-smile, brown eyes twinkling, looking, as someone had once perfectly described, like a scoundrel.

His hand rested on the shoulder of the boy in his mid-teens who stood before him, brown haired, blue eyed. Fifteen's too young to die, but he had, and we had all missed his jokes and general presence greatly.

Behind the three stood a tall Wookiee, the only one I've ever met, but very recognizable with light brown fur mixed with darker brown. Although about 250 years old at the time, he had died in the prime of his life. Wookiees can live to be 600 years old. My friend had been crushed when he died.

Next to the tall man was a shorter, younger man, one of my best friends in the galaxy. His hair had returned to being almost blond and he wore white clothes instead of his usual black.

At this point I was almost crying because I knew they were all dead and were never coming back, and I would soon wake up and leave them again.

Then I saw a tall, grave man with dark hair and eyes who seemed just as elated to see me as anyone. I was happy in a sad way to see him act welcoming to me after all these years. I hadn't seen him in decades, and it had been even longer since I'd seen him happy to see me.

Next to him stood a woman I've missed since I was eleven and she was sixteen and she ran away from home. She was older now, but I recognized the shape of her face, her brown hair and eyes. I'd spent years attempting to ascertain some idea of her whereabouts. I'd missed her so much!

On her other side stood the woman I'd missed most these last few years, the one who'd shared my life since I was thirty, who'd loved me all those years. She, too, was young again. Her hair was brown and straight, with that bit in front dyed black like usual. Her smile was the same; it still caused her freckly nose to crinkle up and her brown eyes to shine.

Then I turned to the last two people on that whole green meadow. They smiled at me, the woman short woman with black hair and dark green eyes and the man with red-brown hair and eyes the same shade of brown as mine.

Finally something snapped.

I did what I'd wanted to do since this dream at begun.

I didn't care that doing this would probably break some spell and this wonderful dream would become like the nightmares before it, with everyone blaming me or, even worse, with them being pulled far away into red-gold flames and me powerless to save them.

I rushed forward and hugged them, both of them, my parents who have been gone longest and who I've missed the very most.

And at that moment a spell was broken, but it didn't have quite the effect I'd imagined. Instead of being angry, instead of something horrible happening, everyone gathered around me like they used to, slapping my back, and hugging me, and talking and asking questions about everything at once.

And then I realized that the biggest different between this dream and the others isn't that it's happy, or the amount of people, or the setting.

The difference is I won't be waking up.

Fin

A/N: Who is everyone? I can hear you asking, so I have provided the next chapter for your convenience.

But the one thing I won't tell is whose POV this is in. Can you guess? Let me know what you think (please).

Because I'm evil, I also emitted his parents' last name. Tee hee.


	2. Characters

Here it is: the list of NAMES

Tycho Celchu

Winter

Corran Horn

Mirax Terrik

Booster Terrik

Dack Ralter

Kell Tainer

Tyria Sarkin

Garik "Face" Loran

Dia Passik

Ton Phanan

Myn Donos

Lara Notsil

Grinder

Asyr Sei'lar

Gavin Darklighter

Biggs Darklighter

Wes Janson

Derek "Hobbie" Klivian

Leia Organa

Han Solo

Anakin Solo

Chewbacca "Chewie"

Luke Skywalker

Soontir Fel

Syal

Iella Wessiri

Zena

Jagged

I'm not 100 sure about the last two names… ack weel (Scottish sounding "oh well".

Thaz all, folks!


End file.
